Battlefield
by Anddeaa
Summary: It's hard when you are in war with your siblings for as long as you can remember. It's even harder when you are fighting to protect a mere human. A mere human that you may become to fall for sooner or later.
1. Prologue

A/N : Here it is my new story. It will be based on multiple couples, but I don't know yet which couple will I end the story with.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Prologue

It's hard to know what to do when all you do all day - _night_, for that mater - is trying to hide and prepare yourself for the worst nightmares of your life. It's hard to try and escape while you are still thinking of why did your father betray you the way he did. And it's harder when you know that something is wrong with you, that something inside of you actually wants all the pain to receive. Something that doesn't feel well in your body, but still, it changes your way of thinking.

It tooke her some time to find out this. The very first bites were horrible, were painful and it made her feel sick of how easily she gave up in front of them. But then she started to feel good while they have done this to her. Which made her think that she was slowly becoming as insane as they were. How can you feel good when those people - no, vampires - only say you as a walking can of blood from which they can drink as much as they wanted. Even more when they loved it to make it hurt in the worst ways possible.

Yui was afraid. Afraid of what she would become.

Afraid of her own nature.

Afraid of her heart that was beating with anticipation for them to come near her.

The only one from the six brothers who didn't drink her blood was Subaru. He was her only ally. If she could call him that way. And for him her heart wasn't beating the same ways it did when she was near his brothers.

You know, when a girl's heart beats for a boy it means she feels something for him. But this time around, the only one that felt something for them was her heart, not her mind, not her body.

People intend to believe what their hearts usually say. Well, during the last months, Yui learned to listen to what her heart doesn't say. And when her heart says she doesn't like Subaru, she does the opposite.

Who would have thought that the one who scared her the most on her first day - not that the others didn't, though - the one who broke her phone, the only thing she could use to contact the outside world, the one who told her that of she would try to run away, she'll be dead, will help her; will tell her the only night when vampires were weak; will give her the one weapon meant to protect her. Well, Yui sure didn't believe such a thing.

_Subaru_. Subaru was sweet and caring in his own way. He'd tell her where to go and when she'll be too weak to walk by herself, because of blood lose, he'll carry her. Of course, he'd make his comments about how an annoying woman she is and how she should try and use the knife he gave her, but he saw her in ways the others didn't. He saw her as someone, as a person, and not only food, like the rest did. And she was grateful for this. She was grateful that he was there for her.

After almost half an year of living in the same house with these six brothers, she know how scary and how dangerous the other five are. Because the other five are dangerous for her.

_Shu_. He is the less dangerous from all of them but that doesn't mean that he is as harmless as his little brother. He finds everything annoying, Yui included. And from Subaru's stories, until her, he didn't do things like this for a person. Often. As often as he does them to her. And she tries to avoid him as much as possible because she thought at first that he was different from them. Oh how wrong she was. And she learned that lesson as he understood that phrase. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Look how high she thought at first of Shu - as high as you can, knowing you are speaking about a vampire - and how low she did about Subaru. And look who's better than who.

_Reiji_. Again, the same phrase can be used here too. Would she have thought that the one brother who takes care of them all and who is as polite as a gentleman from the very dead centuries is as cruel as the others? No, of course not. But unlike Shu, he did leave a - let's just say not good impression for her. As on her very first day, when Ayato almost bit her, he didn't stop it because of what he was doing. He stopped him only because he was doing it in the lobby, instead of his own room.

_Kanato_. Unlike the two big brothers, he scared her a little just from the first moment she has seen him. Just by looking at him, she realized that he wasn't one she would like to stay with in the same room for more than a few minutes, yet she made this mistake. Don't misunderstand, the reason she did this was because she wanted to try and be nice, since it was her nature, and also because she hoped that underneath that appearence, he'll be a nice person. Again, she was wrong.

_Laito_. With Laito was a completely other story. Kanato may scare her when he gets mad, but Laito is even worse. He's not the kind of person to just shout out his nerves. No, he's the king of person that lows his tone a few octaves when he gets annoyed, which is even horrible. And also, seeing as how a pervert he is, she's been trying to avoid him from the very first minute she laid eyes upon him. And he is one of the brothers that come from here almost all the time, because she is funny. Yes, they all see her as a toy which will broke eventually.

And finally, _Ayato_. He is the most horrible among them. No, one of the two most horrible, the other being the youngest triplet. How can a person think of herself as much as he does, she'll never get to understand. And just because of this, he gets completely out of control. Even more when Subaru tries to help her escape him.

It all looks like a war is going to happen soon. A war between Yui and Subaru against the other five brothers. And she doesn't know if she'll end up alive by then. But she still has faith.

* * *

A/N: Done. Please let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello there! I am back with a new chapter! Thank you a lot for the reviews, I am glad you liked it so far.

There aren't a lot of things that happen in this chapter as you will just get to know some of the characters behavoir and stuff that will make the story go on.

Hope you enjoy it. And sorry in advantage if there are any mistakes but I've had a rough week at school and I am pretty tired to read everything again to see if there are any mistakes (which I think there are).

Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a Sunday morning - actually down - when Yui was woken up by another weigh on her bed. At first she didn't pay attention to this fact, as she was still drifting between the lines of sleep and reality. She was still too tired from her last blood loss, and all she wanted was to just stay in her bed for the night and sleep.

"Bitch-chan" a whisper was heard in the room, sounding seductive, yet hiding a warning in its meaning.

At the name she opened her eyes, wide enough for her to face the youngest triplet looking at her with his intimidating smirk. One would fall for his beauty. She actually had to be honest and say that he is one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen - like all the other brothers - but she knew better than that. She knew that behind this beauty mask and behind his cute and seductive voice, there was a vampire who loves to put her in pain.

"Laito-kun!" she yelped, taking her blanket and holding it tight to her chest. Not that she wasn't dressed enough. It was just the fact that whenever she was near him, she always wanted to be fully covered. It may sound childish, but his perverted behavior made her feel this way. "W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered, mostly because of her_ heart_. The heart that was beating with anticipation, despite the fact that she didn't want to be near _him_.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, moving a little closer to her, never breaking eye contact. "That's rude of you, Bitch-chan." he said, still looking at her the same way. The way a predator watches its pray. "I am here because I want to play with you, my Bitch-chan." he added as he grabbed her by the hand soon enough he was on top of her, his legs on either side oh her hips.

"Laito-kun!"

"Bitch-chan, I know how much you want it." he said as he started liking her neck. "I can feel your heart beating faster with every second I am near you." he added as he started to unbotton her blouse with one hand, while the other held her hands above her head. It was true. Her heart _was_ beating faster, but despite the reason of its beating, Yui's mind and body _didn't_ want this.

Just when she thought she would end up losing more of her blood and give her horrible heart the satisfaction of being sucked simply as that, the weight on her body got away.

"Leave her alone!"

When she heard the voice of her rescuer she opened her eyes, slowly to see Subaru standing between her and Laito. She couldn't she the white haired boy's face, but she could guess that he wasn't happy with his big brother's behavior.

"Oii, Subaru-kun! Why are you being so mean? I just wanted to have some _fun_ with our little Bitch-chan." Laito said as he was looking at Yui, who was still laying on her bed as when he was on top of her. When she realized this she got up.

"I said, leave. Her. _Alone_!" Subaru shouted, and both Yui and Laito were watching him slightly shocked. Not because he was getting annoyed and irritated, but also because in his tone there was something more. Something that none of the older teenagers could understand. It's true, in the past months Subaru has started to warm up in front of Yui, but never, until now, has he sounded like this. There was a feeling that Yui, nor Laito, could understand as it was pretty well hidden within his rage.

At first, the blonde haired girl thought it was just her imagination. That maybe she was just not awake enough or maybe that Laito has drunk a little too much of her blood in such a short amount of time, but when she looked at the red haired boy, she understood that it wasn't only her imagination. Something was off about the boy today.

"Very well then, Subaru-kun. I'll leave Bitch-chan to you now." he said a few moments after he changed his shocked expression and started wearing another of his usual smirks. And judging by his smirk, Yui could guess that he was pretty intrigued with his brother's behavior.

Soon after, Laito got out of the room, but not before taking a glance at the young girl laying on the bed. As always, she wasn't happy that he was looking the girl with all those, let's just call them emotions - though they were not. Yui let out a sigh and a few moments later she realized that she wasn't alone on the room. It was true that this vampire's presence didn't scare her, nor did it make her feel uncomfortable, at least not like the other five did, but still, this time around it was something different with the younger brother.

"Thank you for the help, Subaru-kun." she said in her warm voice, making the white haired teenager realize that the danger was far gone. Well, not that far, but still at least a door distance from the human girl who was lying on the bed. "Is something wrong?" she asked, and Subaru could sense the concern in her voice, hitting him hard. He turned around to look at her and saw that a few of her buttons were open. He started to boil inside again, but didn't want to cause another scene in front of the girl so he just stayed silent for a few minutes until he felt calmer. That didn't stop him from making sure that soon he'll search for his brother and have a private talk with him.

"Tsk. Of course I am, you idiot." he said while looking around the room but at her. He felt pretty strange in the last months around her. It was true, he understood in a way why all his brothers were so intrigued with her. Her blood was so much different from the blood he had tasted until the point when he met her, but there was something else that made his brothers crave her. Still, he didn't like the way they treated her. Maybe because he saw how easily can a woman get broken, seeing as what had happened to his mother. And she was a vampire, and vampires are known to endure much more than humans. So of course he would help the young girl.

But that wasn't the only reason. He had another reason, a reason that he didn't quite understand. He felt the urge to help her. Just by looking at her he could see how fragile she was. Sure, she went through a lot in the first month when he didn't want to help her. And that made him see her for the person she really was. At first he gave her the knife which she could use to kill vampires - just after she said that she didn't want to leave because she wanted to know the truth about her father. Stubborn girl. And soon after she almost lost it all. That's when he came and rescued her. It wasn't the kind of rescue you see in movies. He did suck her blood like all his other brothers. But he felt sorry for that. So sorry that he even went to her room and _apologized_ for it, a thing that he thought he would never do, yet he did.

And now he was helping her. He was by her side as much as he could to be sure she wouldn't get to the bad sides of his brothers.

But why didn't he start helping her from the beginning?

Because he has seen how the other sacrificial brides were. All of them were human women - around Yui's age - who already knew about vampired. Beautiful women who thought high of themselves and were willingly to give their blood to vampires. Such stupid humans actually _do_ exist. And also, they didn't believe in the church or God or whatever like this.

But Yui, she was the first one who was actually believing God and who actually didn't want to go through this. Unlike the other girls who came here willingly, she was sent here.

And he hated this?

Why would they send a girl like her?

Why would they want to destroy a girl like her?

The answer to this question was yet to know.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I am back - sooner that I was expecting, but I got a few ideas and I wanted to write them down as I didn't want to forget them :) As always, thank you for the lovely words. And _lexy37_, thanks for the wonderful words. Mine too. I also love Subaru, Shu, Ayato and a little Laito (just a little) - I know, it's weird that I kind of like him, but his seyuu is just... ohhh, I can't express it in words. Anyway, I don't know how often I can update it. It depends on how much free time I have and also on my ideas. But I am trying to update at least a chapter per week, and it'll probably be during the weekend. And I am also from Romania :)

Another thing, I know that this is Diabolik Lovers : A haunted dark bridal, but I may include some characters from More, Blood. I still am not sure, though as I don't really know their personalities. Not that I know a lot about the brothers either, I'm just using what little knowledge I have from the game and from the anime - as you have already seen that this story follows the anime, somehow.

Anywaay, enjoy this early update. Again, I didn't have time to proof it. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2

On the same day, Yui was getting dressed, prepared to get down and face the reality. She thought about what happened when she woke up, not really understanding Subaru's behavior. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought as she finished putting her blouse on and getting out of the door, not before making sure there was no one on the hallway. As she was walking, she looked out of the big windows and started remembering when was the last time she walked during day. It seemed like a distant memory, but since she moved with the Sakamaki brothers, she didn't go out during day - they wouldn't let her. And it's been months since then.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of a violin and looked around her, trying to guess from what room was it coming. She knew that Laito knew how to play the piano, and despite how much she _dispised_ him - because during those months she actually started feeling this way around him, a thing she wouldn't have believed before she would feel - she actually enjoyed the moments when she could hear the distant sound of the piano. Until moving in the mansion, she wouldn't have though that classic music could sound so beautiful. That was the only beautiful part about Laito Sakamaki - well, apart from his beautiful face, which kind of like all the brothers had, more or less.

When she realized that the music was coming from the last room from the hallway, she started making her way there. With each step she took, the music could be heard a lot better and the sound made Yui want to hear it more. It had hope in it - a thing she may have lost if it wasn't for Subaru who made her keep her way. When she reached the door she grabbed the handle and entered the room. She realized that only when she saw that the one who was making such beautiful sounds was Shu, the eldest brother. She didn't intend to enter the room, she just wanted to stay behind the door and listen to the boy's playing but somehow, along the way, she actually wanted to know what brother could handle notes in such an elegant and wonderful way.

Hoping the boy didn't realize he wasn't the only one in the room, she started taking a few steps back, lightly so he won't hear. Just when she grabbed the handle and was almost to get out of the room the music stopped.

"Why are you bothering me in such a horrible way?" he asked as he turned his blue eyes at her. His eyes looked so much like the bright day sky that she was started to feel nostalgic for the days when she was walking in the warmth of the sun.

_'Of course he would notice.'_

Yui sighed and locked her eyes with his. It wasn't the most clever thing to do, but she remembered that you can't show your predators fear; and looking them in the eyes is a was to make them understand you don't fear them.

Or challenge them.

Either way, this was happening with animals. Yui didn't know if it could work with vampires too, but she had hope. Not that she didn't fear them, though. She was at their mercy.

"I am sorry to have interupted you, but I heard somebody playing the violin and I was curios." she said and judging by his frown, this answer didn't satisfy him enough. "And the music was beautiful, that is all. Again, I am sorry, I will go now." she said as she started to make her way back, hoping that this time he will leave her be.

"Stay here." he said and that made her stop. He didn't make it sound like it was much of a choice, but an order. She turned around and saw him preparing to play again. "Close the door." he added as he started playing those beautiful notes again.

_'Next time I will just listen from behind the door. That is if there _will_ be a next time.'_

* * *

Half an hour later, Shu stopped playing the violin and was prepared to put it down when he look at the human who was standing in the same spot as before, not a single inch moved. But there was something different about her. She was calm and relaxed and Shu has never seen her like this, at least not when she didn't have Subaru watch her back. The thought of his little brother protecting the girl was irritating him because he hasn't sucked a single drop from her delicious blood for months. Thinking about it, he could easily suck her blood now as she is now.

He left his violin on the couch and was making his way towards her when she spoke. "It was so beautiful. I have never heard somebody play the violin in such a peaceful way." she said as she opened her eyes to see him a few feet away from her. That was when she realized what a mistake she has made by closing her eyes during his performance. Not daring to look at him again, Yui made her way out of the room and started running.

She soon found herself outside the manor, more specifically in the rose garden, the same one where Subaru has first sucked her blood. She shook her head, not wanting to recall that memory as he somehow betrayed her in that moment - though he apologized the next day, a thing that none of the other five brothers would do.

She sighed and started walking, as she has never actually spent time looking at the beautiful roses. Yui always loved being near flowers, their beautiful smell calmed her down - not that before she got to live with the six brothers she had any reasons not to be calm and relaxed. Another reason why she already was feeling this way was because of what happened earlier - before Shu finished playing the violin.

Walking down the alley and thinking of different things, the blonde girl didn't realize that she had been walking for some time and now she found herself in front of a small cottage. Looking at it, Yui realized that it hasn't been used for a few years as the windows were broken and the color was pretty dirty. Just when she wanted to turn around and get back at the mansion, a thunder was heard and soon after it started raining. The girl wanted to run back but the only light that she has been using until she got lost was the moon, that now was hidden.

As rain started pouring harder, Yui found herself unable to do anything than to enter the cottage and stay there until the rain stopped. Once inside, she looked around and was impressed that it looked more decent that it did on the outside. She started walking and saw different bottles, some were little, some were a little bigger, and all of them had colorful liquid inside. Some had purple liquid, some yellow and a lot more colors. There were shelves full of chemistry books and a table full of different tools that, some of which she had seen in the chemistry labs from her school, and some of which she hadn't. It didn't take long the girl to understand that she was in somehow of a laboratory.

Thinking a little, Yui remembered that she has heard from Subaru and has realized from her own experience that Reiji, the second son knew how to make different kind of poisons so this may be his secret laboratory, though she couldn't image him coming in this cottage as it didn't really suit her style. As the rain didn't intend to stop soon, Yui started looking through the books, hoping she will find something interesting to read while being there. She saw a book, different from the others from the shelves as this one didn't have a title, at least it looked pretty old that the title was almost erased and got it out, hoping it wasn't a chemestry one.

Looking through it, a sheet of paper fell down and Yui kneed down to take it and put it back when she saw her father's name written on it. She knew it wasn't a good idea to read it, but she also wanted to know more about fer father and who he really was, so she unfolded it.

_To Seiji Komori,_

_I have heard only good words about your vampire killing skills and how known you are through the vampire hunter world, so I would like to hire you to kill someone. I am waiting for your reply and I am also expecting nother else but your acceptance of my offer. You will be fully rewarded._


End file.
